


Die Dinnerparty

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Greg möchte nach einem anstrengendem Arbeitstag nur noch Duschen und aufs Sofa, doch hat er seitdem er mit Mycroft in einer festen Beziehung lebt, gewisse Gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen die er gerne mal vergisst ...





	Die Dinnerparty

Ich kam gegen 18 Uhr nach Hause und wollte einfach nur noch duschen und dann mit einem kühlen Bier und einer heißen Pizza aufs Sofa.  
Nicht nur das heute mit knapp 30 Grad der heißeste Tag des Jahres war, nein unser aktueller Fall hatte uns auch noch in die Londoner Kanalisation geführt, so schmutzig hatte ich mich schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt.  
Ich betrat mit einem „Myc? Ich bin zu Hause“ die Wohnung und machte mich sofort auf in Richtung Waschküche.

„Ich sags dir, so einen Tag brauch ich echt nicht öfters ...!“ Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und gucken, warum ich keine Antwort bekam, da stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf und ich zuckte zusammen „Hallo Gregory, schön das Du da bist“ ruckartig drehte ich mich um „Man, Mycroft! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht so an mich ran schleichen sollst!“ Nach der kurzen Schrecksekunde fuhr ich damit fort, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Mein Blick wanderte an Myc hoch und lies mich meine Stirn vor Verwirrung in Falten legen „Was hast du denn heute noch vor?“ Denn mein Mann sah aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt.

Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem Weißem Hemd, einer schwarzen Fliege sowie einem schwarz glänzenden Kummerbund und Schuhe in den man sich fast Spiegeln konnte. 

Jetzt war es Mycroft der überrascht guckte „Du hast es vergessen ... Dabei haben wir doch gestern noch darüber gesprochen!“ Dann viel es mir wie schuppen von den Augen und ich klatschte mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh verdammt, das Essen war heute?!“ Mycroft nicke „Ja die Dinnerparty von Lady Locksley ist heute, um genau zu sein in 120 Minuten und ich würde dich bitten jetzt schnellstmöglich duschen zugehen denn immerhin fahren wir bis Guildfort auch noch eine Weile“ ich hatte mir währenddessen mein Hemd und meine Hose ausgezogen und stand dementsprechend nur noch in Unterwäsche und Socken vor meinem Angetrauten.

Gerade konnte ich ein genervtes Augendrehen noch unterdrücken, denn das konnte Mycroft auf den Tod nicht leiden, „Wir müssen auch noch ganz nach Surrey?!“ Ich befördert auch noch meine Socken auf den Wäschehaufen und ging auf Mycroft zu.

„Hi erst mal“ ich nahm sein Kopf in meine Hände und küsste ihn sanft. „ Ja und geh duschen, du stinkst“ ich lies von ihm ab und boxte in sanft auf die Brust „Wie eloquent Mr. Holmes und so subtil“ ich drückte mich an ihm vorbei und schenkte ihm einen neckenden Über-die-Schulter Blick. Als Revanche erhielt ich ein Klaps auf den Po „Los jetzt“ kam es lachend von Myc, was mich wiederum zum Lachen brachte. 

Schnell war ich beim Badezimmer angekommen und hörte, wie Myc an der offenen Tür vorbei ging „Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen der mir den Rücken wäscht ...“ Ich entledigte mich jetzt auch noch meiner Shorts und stellte das Wasser an. „Gregory ...!“Hörte ich es durch das Wasser rauschen und lachte in mich hinein.  
Ich liebte es einfach ihn so zu, provozieren. 

Schräg gegenüber vom Bad lag Mycrofts Arbeitszimmer, und da er die Tür offengelassen hatte, konnte ich beim vorbei gehen einen Blick rein werfen, ich schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Das Jackett hatte er inzwischen wider abgelegt und war konzentriert am Telefonieren, während er sich Notizen machte, was er mit dem am anderen Ende der Leitung besprach, war mir schleierhaft denn er sprach ein so schnelles Französisch, das ich kein Wort verstand war, aber wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Ich ging weiter zu unserem Schlafzimmer und dachte mir nur mein Mann der Workaholic aber das wusste ich ja von Anfang an.

Ein Anzug mitsamt Schuhen Hemd und alles was noch dazugehörte, lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett.

Ich zog mich zügig an und legte mir die Fliege um, Betonung auf legte, denn ich bei mir sah das einfach immer grauenhaft aus, so dass wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, das Mycroft mir die Fliege band.

Was ich mit etwas Gefummel aber hinbekam, war, das Anlegen der Manschettenknöpfe, dieses Essen ich meine natürlich die Dinnerparty scheint wirklich wichtig zu sein, denn es waren die guten aus Platin mit meinen Initialen, in feiner Gravur stand da „GH“ für Gregory Holmes.

Der Einfachheit halber hatte ich „Lestrade“ nicht abgelegt aber außerhalb der Arbeit sowie immer wenn ich etwas unterschreiben musste, sowie auf allen offiziellen Dokumenten war ich Gregory Holmes. 

Ein verliebtes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, ich konnte mich noch genau an den Moment erinnern, als Myc mir die Manschettenknöpfe geschenkt hatte, es war am Tag unserer Hochzeit gewesen, wir waren gerade dabei uns fertigzumachen, da holte er ein ledernes Kästchen hervor und meinte, er hätte noch etwas für mich.

Ich weiß noch das Ich gerade erwidern wollte das die Ringe aber erst später dran wären da öffnete er dieses und meinte, auch wenn du die anderen drei Dinge nicht hast, bekommst du hier etwas Neues“ ich weiß noch das mir das Fragezeichen wohl im Gesicht gestanden haben muss, bis Myc dann meinte „es heißt doch, etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Geborgtes, etwas Blaues, oder nicht?“ Ich war echt baff.

Als ich dann noch die Gravierung entdeckte und Myc sie mir anlegte, fühlte ich mich, als hätten wir gerade schon die Ringe getauscht und ich schwebt auf Wolke sieben.  
Ich war noch ganz in der Erinnerung gefangen da lies mich ein leises Räuspern aufblicken „Alles in Ordnung liebster?“ Ich schenkte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln und sah, wie seine Augen zu leuchten anfingen.

„Ja alles Okay, ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie du mir diese Manschettenknöpfe geschenkt hast.“  
Mycroft kam langsam auf mich zu.

Ich hatte währenddessen die Manschettenknöpfe aus ihrem samtenen Bett geholt und wollte sie mir anlegen.  
Da nahm Mycroft mein Unterarm in seine Hände und hielt mich auf.  
„Lass mich das machen ja?“ Sanft zuppelte er noch etwas an der Manschette. „okay“, erwiderte ich atemlos.

Dann nahm er einen Manschettenknopf und verschloss routiniert den Ärmel.  
Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, das mein Herz vor Liebe überquellen lies.

Auch die linke Manschette zupfte er noch zurecht, bevor er auch diesen Hemdsärmel mit dem silberfarbenen Knopf verschloss. 

Dann hob er die Arme und machte sich daran die Fliege zu binden.  
Wofür ich bestimmt wieder Minuten gebraucht hätte, das schaffte er in Sekunden und sie saß perfekt.

Ich dachte, er würde jetzt seine Hände wieder wegnehmen und sich zum Gehen wenden da wir bestimmt losmussten doch das tat er nicht.  
Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schlüsselbeine und lies seine Hände in meinen Nacken wandern.  
Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, neigte seinen Kopf, und während ich aufseufzend Luft einsog, küsste er mich.

Sanft, zärtlich und mit unglaublich viel Gefühl.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später löste sich Myc von mir und legte seine Stirn gegen meine. 

In diesen ganzen Minuten hatten wir kein Wort gesprochen, diese Stille durch brach Myc in dem er sich räusperte und wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat. 

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los, Gregory“ Ich nickte und sah auf den Radiowecker auf meinem Nachttisch, der 19:00 Uhr anzeigte.  
„Ja, *chrm* Das sollten wir wohl.“ 

Wir waren zu um 20:00 Uhr eingeladen, ganz pünktlich würden wir wohl nicht mehr kommen, denn im Pendlerverkehr würden wir über eine Stunde für die knapp 50 Kilometer brauchen. 

Mycroft nahm meine Hand und zog mich raus, auf den Flur dort schnappte er sich noch seinen Regenschirm, der auch hier nicht fehlen durfte, und wir machten uns Hand in Hand auf den Weg runter zum Eingang und auf die Straße wo Mycs Fahrer schon auf uns warten würde. 

Was die zur Schaustellung von Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit anging, beschränkten wir uns lediglich auf Blicke und lächeln doch heute Abend schien Myc das vollkommen egal zu sein, wer uns sehen könnte oder insbesondere ihn sehen könnte denn auch, als wir raus auf die Straße schritten und in den Wagen einstiegen, lies er die ganze Zeit meine Hand nicht los.

Was ich sehr schön fand. 

Sobald wir saßen, kuschelte ich mich an ihn und fühlte mich einfach rund um wohl und geborgen. 

Als wir dann um Viertel nach acht vor dem Anwesen der Familie Locksley standen und nur wenige Minuten später in den großen Speisesaal geführt wurden.

Bekamen wir natürlich einige Spitzen über unsere Verspätung zu hören aber, als Mycroft das Wort ergriff und uns mit dem Verkehr und berufliche Komplikationen in seiner besten Eismann Art raus redete, verstummten die Lästermäuler schnell. 

Als wir dann unsere Plätze eingenommen hatten, wurde unverzüglich der erste Gang aufgetischt, worüber ich wirklich froh war, denn inzwischen hatte ich ziemlich Hunger bekommen und als das erste Eis dann erst mal gebrochen war, wurde es doch noch ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend.


End file.
